Kein Mitleid (Świt Chaosu)
”To będzie proste jak Reich, dwa, trzy.” -Kein o Szturmie na HallenWest Kein Mitleid – czempion czterech bóstw, faworyzujący Nurgla. Dawniej mieszkaniec HallenWest, opowiedział się po stronie chaosu w czasie Szturmu. Geschichte Entstehungsgeschichte '' „Że też musieliśmy trafić w tak paskudne'' miejsce.” -Ojciec Keina Wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze w marcu… 1945 roku. W czasie ostatnich chwil III Rzeszy, w Atlantyku wciąż operowało Kriegsmarine, a dokładnie łodzie podwodne wciąż nękające alianckie konwoje zmierzające do Europy. Właśnie w jednym z takich U-botów, pływał podoficer Heinz Ritterman. W przyszłości ojciec Keina. Właśnie w marcu okręt podwodny wpadł w anomalię czasowo-przestrzenną. Cały U-bot wraz z, w większości żywą, załogą wylądował na stałym lądzie, pośrodku kompletnej głuszy. Pierwszą noc marynarze spędzili w środku swojej łodzi, nieustannie niepokojeni przez niepokojące odgłosy z zewnątrz. Na nieszczęście przyszłych pokoleń właz okrętu wytrzymał i żadne monstrum nie wdarło się do środka. Następnego dnia o świcie kapitan U-bota wysłał kilku żołnierzy na zwiad. Jednym z nich był Heinz. Uzbrojony w P08 Parabellum z dwoma magazynkami, bagnet i Stahlhelm, którego w 1938 roku dał mu jego brat ss-man, ruszył w trzyosobowej grupce, w kierunku „tej szarej plamy” na horyzoncie. Po trzech dniach pełnych zgrozy i odpędzania nieznanych marynarzom stworów, dotarli do warstwy gęstej mgły. Żołnierzom nawet nie przeszła przez głowy myśl, by spróbować sforsować tą barierę. Lecz znowu, na nieszczęście wszystkich tych, którzy kiedyś zginą z ręki Keina, los uśmiechnął się do marynarzy. Napotkali grupkę ludzi. Żołnierzy patrolujących okolicę HallenWest. Żołnierze zostali w tempie ekspresowym przedstawieni obecnemu burmistrzowi i radzie miasta. W ramach ostrożności postanowili nie ujawniać swojej przynależności narodowej i ideologicznej, gdyż nie wiedzieli jakie panują tu opinie o dokonaniach nazistów. Marynarze po prostu opowiedzieli o tym co ich spotkało, nie wspominając przy tym skąd pochodzą i kim są. Ku ich zdziwieniu, miejscowych ta historia wcale nie zdziwiła. Kolejnym dziwnym dla Niemców zachowaniem były powtarzane co chwila pytania czy aby na pewno są zwykłymi ludźmi (Heinz profilaktycznie nie wspominał, że należą do rasy panów). Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności pojawił się jednak jeden, znaczący problem. Gdzieś tam daleko zostali wszyscy pozostali marynarze, a żaden z tu obecnych nie umiał wytłumaczyć jak się do nich dostać i nie zamierzał opuszczać bezpiecznych murów miasta. Jednak po kilku godzinach targany wyrzutami sumienia Heinz zdecydował się na poprowadzenie ekspedycji ratunkowej. Wyruszył wraz z szóstką żołnierzy-ochotników następnego dnia o świcie. O tym co się wtedy wydarzyło Heinz nigdy nikomu dokładnie nie opowiedział. Do HallenWest wrócili po sześciu dniach, prowadząc ze sobą połowę oryginalnego stanu osobowego U-bota. Z ochotników z HW przetrwała tylko jedna żołnierka – przyszła wybranka Heinza. Frühen Jahre „Bez pracy nie ma lebensraum.” -Jedna z mądrości Heinza Kein przyszedł na świat już 9 miesięcy po tamtych wydarzeniach. Imię jego matki pozostało nieznane, gdyż społeczność HW krzywo patrzyła na związki miejscowych kobiet z nazistami. Te, które spotykały się z marynarzami niemalże zawsze zawszę ukrywały ten fakt. I tak było właśnie w przypadku matki Kaina. Ludziom wciskała kit, że dziecka nabawiła się z gwałtu. I jakoś to życie szło, jednak plany kochanków pokrzyżowała jej śmierć przy porodzie. Heinz ujawnił się jako ojciec dziecka i został z nim sam. Przez pierwszy miesiąc, życie malca znajdował się na włosku. Nawet kiedy jego stan już się ustabilizował, Heinz upierał się przy niewypisywaniu go ze szpitala, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał pojęcia jak się zająć dzieckiem, ani nawet jak je wykarmić. Ze strony mieszkańców HW nie dostał żadnej pomocy. Ta przyszła dopiero od kobiety związanej z innym marynarzem, która była już w stanie karmić piersią. Kiedy już Heinz oddał swojego syna w jej ręce i upewnił się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, spił się do nieprzytomności, jak na każdego znajdującego się w trudnej sytuacji mężczyznę przystało. W tym stanie złożył sobie kilka przysiąg i wymyślił mię dla swojego syna – Kein Mitleid. Wymyślając to imię myślał o mieszkańcach HW i tym czym im się odpłaci. Dziecięce lata Keina nie były, aż tak nietypowe – może i tak jak wszystkie dzieci byłych marynarzy przynależał do czegoś w rodzaju Hitlerjugend, ale to nie była wina ani jego, ani jego ojca. Po prostu kiedy na wierzch wyszło kim są nowoprzybyli uchodźcy, natychmiastowo zostali wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa HW. Musieli sobie we wszystkim radzić sami, zamknięci w swojej niewielkiej społeczności, do której dołączyło raptem kilkanaście osób spoza kręgu byłych marynarzy. Ale jakoś sobie radzili. Załoga U-bota przeniosła się do 1995 roku. Kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się co dokładnie stało się ich „tysiącletniej rzeszy”, kilkoro z nich dostało zawału. Jednak znaleźli w tym plusy. Mogli z perspektywy czasu zobaczyć wszystkie sukcesy i porażki ich ojczyzny. Ich ideologia gwałtownie wyewoluowała w innym kierunku. Przykładem na to jak się różniła od oryginalnej była choćby, powszechna opinia, że elity III Rzeszy były najgorszego sortu podludźmi. Poza tym, nie mogąc zdzierżyć co się stało z ich ojczyzną, swoim dzieciom wciskali kit o wielkiej Rzeszy, gdzieś tam za morzem. Tymczasem Kain dorastał wciąż pojony taką ideologią. Jednak wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie na ulicy tak dziwnie się na niego patrzą, dlaczego z wszelkimi problemami może przychodzić tylko do swoich wujków i dlaczego tylko z ich dziećmi może się bawić i rozmawiać oraz dlaczego mieszkają tu, a nie w Rzeszy? Na te i wiele innych pytań Kain powoli, w miarę dojrzewania, znajdował coraz przejrzystsze odpowiedzi. Kiedy w końcu ojciec wyjaśnił mu o co dokładnie chodzi, wziął z niego przykład i miał mieszkańców HW w dupie. Miał swoje życie i swoją rodzinę oraz przyjaciół. To oni się liczyli, a nie ci podludzie mijani na ulicy. Jeśli chodzi o jego kontakty z rówieśnikami to były one dość kiepskie. Dzieci kriegmarinowców było dosyć mało i poza zajęciami „wychowawczymi” w Reichjugend, rzadko spotykali się między sobą. Bo jak wyjść na miasto kiedy jest się stale odprowadzanym pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem? A dom każdy miał ciasny i podobny. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły była Wahnsinn – córka byłego kapitana U-bota. Mimo iż była od Kaina młodsza o dwa lata, to zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. Można powiedzieć, że obydwoje nadawali na podobnie pokręconych falach. Kain był dla niej gotów pokonać swoją wrodzoną aspołeczność i wyjść między ludzi na spacer ze swoją przyjaciółką. Większość wspólnych chwil spędzali nader szczęśliwie. Ponadto Kain nie musiał się o nią zbyt martwić – jakkolwiek mało by nie było dzieci byłych nazistów, to ich liczby bardzo stopniały w ciągu następnych lat. Część zginęła, a większość uciekła, przed prześladowaniem, wraz z rodzinami do innych miasteczek w Kraju. Tym sposobem do 21 urodzin Kaina, tylko on i Wahnsinn zostali w HallenWest. Zdawałoby się, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Hehehe… Jakże okrutny jest los. Das Gespenst des Chaos „''Blask'' stalowych oczu, wrzask w koszmarnych snach. Szepcze mi do ucha, ta znajoma twarz. Szpony szarpią serce, pozostawia ślad. Kiedyś jej posłucham – przyjdzie na to czas.” Niedługo po 21 urodzinach Kaina, jego ojciec zmarł na zapalenie płuc. Kain załamał się psychicznie. Ojciec był jego jedyna rodzinę, a teraz po jego stracie nie został mu praktycznie nikt. Przez wiele dni w ogóle nie wychodził ze swojego domu, topiąc smutki w alkoholu. Do ludzi wyszedł dopiero gdy na horyzoncie pojawiło się straszliwe widmo. Widmo zemsty na HW. Kein i Heinz zawsze byli nad wyraz chorobliwi. Łapali wszelakie infekcje o wiele częściej niż przeciętny śmiertelnik i znosili je o wiele gorzej. Nie doprowadziło to jednak do nienawiści do samych chorób, którą w przyszłości mógł wykorzystać Malal. Przeciwnie. Kein nienawidził wszystkich zdrowszych i wytrzymalszych od niego ludzi. Po śmierci ojca ta nienawiść sięgnęła zenitu. Dlatego z olbrzymią ekscytacją słuchał wieści jakie przynieśli uciekinierzy z Creepytown. Więści o mrocznych bogach. W tym o władcy plag i zaraz. W umyśle Keina zaczął formować się plan zemsty. Na HW, jego mieszkańcach i każdej duszy jaka się tam akurat znajdowała. Zemsty za lata prześladowań i niesprawiedliwości. Wszystkie jego myśli obracały się wokół tej idei, ignorując wszystko inne i coraz bardziej zbliżając się do szaleństwa. Schritt in Richtung verzerrung „Odpowiedz czy tu znajdę odpowiedzi? – Cicho zapytał żołnierz. Otwórz swój umysł, wszystkie odpowiedzi są w nim. – Szeptał głos z ciemności.” (Herezja w budowie, nie przeszkadzać. PS: tak profilaktycznie - nie dramatyzujcie.) Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Świt Chaosu